forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Command: Heart of Cormyr
Dungeon Command: Heart of Cormyr is a card-driven skirmish game played on modular interlocking map tiles that uses order cards, creature cards, and miniatures. Play occurs in Cormyr. The game can be integrated with other Dungeon Command and D&D Adventure System Board Games. Gameplay The object of the game is to have the highest remaining Morale when an opposing warband's Morale has been reduced to 0 or below, or if a player ends his or her turn with no creatures on the battlefield. As a player, you take on the role of a commander, sending a warband to battle the forces arrayed against you. You recruit troops and deploy them on the battlefield. You issue orders to those creatures, outfit them with spells and equipment, and direct their tactics to break the morale of your enemies and drive them from the field. Index ;Characters: :Rhynseera • Valnar Trueblade ;Creatures: :Copper dragon • Dwarf • Elf • Halfling • Half-orc • Human ;Magic: :;Spells: Fireball • Shield ;Organizations: :Alarphon • Purple Dragon knight Contents * 1 storage tray * 1 16-page rulebook * 12 miniatures * 2 Commander card * 36 Order cards * 12 Creature cards (one for each miniature) * 2 large double-sided battlefield tiles * 2 small double-sided battlefield tiles * 12 D&D Adventure System cards ;Commander Cards: * Rhynseera The Alarphon * Valnar Trueblade ;Miniatures: *1 Copper Dragon *1 Dragon Knight *1 Dwarf Cleric *2 Dwarven Defender *1 Earth Guardian *2 Elf Archer *1 Half-Orc Thug *1 Halfling Sneak *1 Human Ranger *1 War Wizard ;Order Cards: * 1 Arcane Ritual * 1 Battle Ready * 1 Behind Enemy Lines * 1 Blast of Force * 1 Cleave * 2 Daring Attack * 2 Defend Ally * 2 Disrupting Attack * 1 Fireball * 1 Forceful Strike * 1 Healing Potion * 2 Heroic Surge * 2 Intercept * 2 Into The Fray * 1 Invigorating Smash * 1 Killing Strike * 1 Level Up * 1 Open Portal * 2 Power Attack * 2 Quick Shot * 1 Recoil * 1 Saving Throw * 2 Seize the Opportunity * 2 Shield * 2 Shove Aside Gallery DC-HoC-back-cover.jpg|Back of the box. Appendix Game Credits * Game Design: Kevin Tatroe, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Development: Chris Dupuis, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * D&D R&D Senior Group Manager: Mike Mearls * D&D Tabletop Games Manager: Rodney Thompson * D&D Senior Creative Director: Jon Schindehette * Art Director: Matt Adelsperger * Cover Illustration: Daarken * Game Board Illustration: Jason Engle * Graphic Design: Matt Adelsperger, Trish Yochum, Bob Jordan, Leon Cortez * Interior art: Kerem Beyit, Ben Wootten, Dan Scott * Prepress Manager: Jefferson Dunlap * D&D Brand Team: Liz Schuh, Kierin Chase, Laura Tommervik, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Lindsay, Hilary Ross * Imaging Technician: Carmen Cheung * Production Manager: Godot Gutierre * Playtesting: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Kern Corrigan, Jefferson Dunlap, Don Frazier, James Hata, Joe Huber, Mons Johnson, Reid Johnson, Ryan Miller, Tanis O'Connor, Matt Sernett External Links * Dungeon Command: Heart of Cormyr * Dungeon Command: Heart of Cormyr at BoardGameGeek References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2012 Category:Dungeon Command